Drained
by hammychina
Summary: Gaara can finally sleep, but nightmares plague every attempt. Just how long can he go before exhaustion takes over?


**I don't own Naruto. All rights, characters, and pictures belong to their respective owners.**

**This is NOT Sandcest, only brotherly fluff.**

* * *

Kankuro was a bit concerned. It had been well over a week since Lady Chiyo had sacrificed herself to bring his brother back to the land of the living, and Gaara hadn't slept a wink. Though, no one knew that.

Yet.

Normally, it wouldn't pose a problem for Gaara to stay awake constantly. He had for fifteen years after all. But that was before when he had the sand spirit, Shukaku threatening to overtake him should he ever dose off. Now with Shukaku gone, the need for Gaara to sleep was slowly growing more and more apparent.

The first signs of trouble appeared a few days after returning to his duties as Kazekage. It was nothing extremely noticeable, but to both Temari and Kankuro, it was crystal clear that something wasn't quite right with their little brother.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon, and Temari had just prepared lunch. Putting a plate of food and a cup of fresh tea on a serving tray, the blond made her way to the Kazekage office to deliver the items to her brother. Unable to knock thanks to her full hands, Temari tapped the door with her heel.

"Come in."

Sadly, she couldn't do that and was about to tell Gaara as much when Kankuro came up the stairs.

"Hey, Kankuro, could you get the door for me please?"

The Puppeteer smiled. "Sure." Jogging over, he turned the knob and pushed the door open wide enough that Temari could easily fit through with the tray.

"Thanks," she said with a grateful smile, before slipping inside the room.

He nodded and entered as well, closing the door behind them and watching as the Kunoichi walked over to the desk their brother sat behind signing mission reports.

"Afternoon, Gaara. I made you some lunch."

"Thank you." The redhead answered, not even sparing the time to look up at her. "Just set it down."

Temari's brows furrowed in concern as she noticed the way Gaara was intensely staring at the paper he had yet to sign as if he was having trouble concentrating. "Gaara, why don't you take a break and eat something."

"I'm not hungry right now."

"You haven't eaten all day."

Gaara sighed in aggravation as his eyes returned to the top of the page to re-read the print for the fourth time.

Kankuro gently kicked off of the wall he had been leaning up against to stand by his sister's side. "You might as well just give up and eat. She's not going to stop pestering you until you do."

The young Kazekage massaged his temple, trying not to lose his temper. He knew his siblings were just trying to help, but ever since Lady Chiyo brought him back, they'd been hovering over him constantly. It's not that he didn't appreciate their concern, it touched him that after all these years of living in fear of him, he and his siblings were closer than ever. It's just that he needed to get caught up on all the paperwork he missed during his death.

He took a deep breath to quell his aggravation and put his pen down on the desk, looking both of his siblings in the eyes for the first time since they came into his office. "I need to get this done. I'll eat later."

Temari walked around his desk and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you want to get caught back up, but you don't have to do it alone. Kankuro and I are happy to help out in any way we can," she paused, glancing over at the middle child searching for his approval, which she found in the form of a nod. "You're going to work yourself into the ground if you keep going like you have."

"Temari's right. You're still recovering Gaara. You need to take it easy for a little while."

Gaara sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "If I eat, it will make you happy?"

Both Kankuro and Temari nodded. "Very," they replied in unison.

The redhead raised a nonexistent eyebrow, "And you'll leave me to my work?"

They nodded.

With another frustrated sigh, the Kazekage grabbed one of the sandwiches and took a bite out of it. His siblings waited until he finished everything on the plate before leaving as promised, content smiles on their faces.

As Temari closed the door and started walking down the hall, Kankuro spoke up. "He seemed a bit more... irritable than usual."

She glanced back at the youngest's office door. "I noticed that." The blond bit her lip as she tried to come up with a good reason for Gaara's ill-temper. "I mean, we have kind of been smothering him lately."

Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, we have. But if we don't, he won't even take the time to eat, as we just saw."

Temari chuckled as she continued down the hall.

* * *

That nagging feeling that something was wrong only grew stronger as the days past by.

By the end of the first week, it didn't take anything to set Gaara off. He never hurt anyone of course, but that still didn't make getting snapped at fun. Everyone in the Kage tower was on edge, including his siblings. They weren't scared of their brother anymore, but they didn't want to make him upset either.

As promised Temari and Kankuro took turns helping him out with the workload, and so far, the blond Kunoichi had received most of the verbal punishment dealt by the redheaded Kazekage.

Finally, by the middle of the second week, Temari had enough. "That's it. I'm done," she stated, throwing her hands in the air with a sigh. She and Kankuro had just left Gaara's office and were walking down the hall.

"Oh come on, Temari, you can't give up that easily."

She crossed her arms and stopped, glaring at the Puppeteer. "I just got fussed at because I put his pens in the wrong drawer while I was cleaning up last night. Yesterday it was because I didn't put the mission reports on the right side of his desk and instead put them on the left. I don't think I'm giving up easily."

Kankuro sighed. Gaara had been incredibly grouchy that morning and had snapped at their sister almost as soon as she walked into his office. He knew something had to be wrong. It wasn't like Gaara to be so touchy, at least not anymore. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. I don't know what's been up with him lately."

"Well, whether he meant it or not, you're going to be helping him by yourself from now on."

The Puppeteer's eyes widened. "Wait, what?!"

Temari smirked as she started walking again. "You heard me."

Kankuro managed to snap out of his shocked stupor enough to jog up the hall and catch up with his sister. "Why me?!"

The blond stopped again and sighed, looking at her brother like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because for some reason, so far, you're the only one in this whole building that he hasn't snapped at yet."

"That's only because he was too focused on you to even notice me!"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever the reason, you're going in alone from now on."

Kankuro groaned. He had a growing feeling in his gut that was telling him this was not going to end well.

* * *

The first couple of days he was on his own went by just fine without any trouble, and Kankuro was beginning to wonder if maybe for once his gut was wrong.

That was until Gaara almost took the head off one of the council members.

Literally.

The meeting had begun early that morning not long after the sun came up and had been going strong for about three hours. It was boring as usual, and Kankuro was soon ready for the stuffy gathering to end.

One look at his brother informed him he was not alone.

Gaara had one elbow propped up on the table and was resting his chin on the heel of his palm. His seafoam orbs shown with disinterest and the black rings around his eyes were a shade or two darker. It was a far cry from his normal straight-backed posture and observant expression. No matter how boring the issues bounced back and forth across the table were, Gaara always paid attention, but today it didn't look like anything that was said was being absorbed by the redhead.

With a sigh, the Kazekage stood. "I'm afraid I must excuse myself."

The room went quiet and remained that way until Gaara picked up his gourd and began to walk toward the door.

"We still have a few more issues to discuss."

Gaara stopped in the doorway. "None, I'm sure, that can't be resolved tomorrow."

The councilman stood from his seat. "It would be better if they were taken care of today."

Kankuro could tell by the hissing coming from the gourd once again strapped to his brother's back that the tone used was one a bit too sharp for Gaara's taste.

The Puppeteer decided to step in before the sand made an unwanted appearance. "We've been going back and forth for over three hours, and everyone is tired and frustrated. Let's pick up where we left off tomorrow when we're all well rested, and our minds are clearer." Kankuro was praying that someone in the room would listen to reason before the cleaning staff ended up with a rather nasty mess.

Thankfully, his prayers were answered in the form of Baki. "Kankuro is right. I think the remaining issues will be better resolved tomorrow."

A few others nodded.

The former Sensei looked visibly relieved, knowing all too well what was possible once Gaara lost his temper. "It's settled then. We shall continue this discussion tomorrow morning."

Gaara didn't even wait for the meeting to be officially closed before leaving the room, Kankuro following closely behind.

Any doubts the Puppeteer may have had about something being wrong were gone. Something was definitely wrong, and he was determined to find out what.

The scene in the meeting hall told Kankuro to tread lightly, so he started the conversation off the only way he could think of. "You okay?"

Gaara didn't even look at him. "I'm fine."

Kankuro sighed. This was going to be difficult, but he was always up for a challenge. "Are you sure?"

His pressing earned him a pointed glance from his brother.

Kankuro raised his hands in surrender. "Just asking."

"I told you, I'm fine."

The Puppeteer was forced to speed up a notch to remain walking beside the redhead. "I heard you." He paused, debating on whether or not he should finish his thought. Deciding it was now or never, he added, "You're just not acting like yourself."

That caused Gaara to slow down ever so slightly and look at him. "What do you mean?" Though his expression was blank as always, Kankuro could make out the curiosity hidden in his features.

Kankuro scratched the back of his neck, trying to think of the best way to word his explanation. "Well, you almost took that guy's head off back there. If Baki and I hadn't stepped in," He didn't finish his sentence noticing how tense his brother had become.

It was silent for a moment before Gaara spoke up again, "I wouldn't have hurt him." His voice was so soft it would've been easy to miss. Kankuro heard the words clearly though and put a hand on the redhead's shoulder, causing Gaara to stiffen even more.

"I know."

Nothing else was said as the two made their way back to Gaara's office.

* * *

The next morning the meeting continued without any problem, and after two hours, everyone was finally free to leave.

Kankuro stretched, several bones in his back popping back into place as he once again accompanied Gaara to his office. "I'm glad that's finally over."

Gaara nodded but remained silent as always.

Once they reached the office door, the brothers said their farewells and went their separate ways, both wanting a little time to themselves.

Kankuro made the short walk to the living quarters and worked on a few new puppet designs, tinkering with parts and pieces here and there. It didn't take long for the day to go by, and before he knew it, the sun had gone down and night had fallen.

Deciding to check on Gaara before going to bed, Kankuro removed his face paint and eared hood, donned a black t-shirt and grey pants, then slipped out of his room and started toward the Kage office, knowing that even with the late hour, his little brother would still most likely be hard at work.

The office door was ajar, and the Puppeteer peeked in, not wanting to disturb Gaara if it wasn't necessary.

What he saw caught him off guard.

The room was dark except for the soft glow of moonlight that filtered in through a few of the windows. It wasn't a tremendous amount of lighting, but it was enough for him to see that Gaara was slumped over his desk with his head resting on his arms, eyes closed. At first, Kankuro was worried, but his brother's breathing was even, informing him that the redhead was only asleep.

Everything made sense now. The irritability, the slouched posture, all of it. Why he didn't see it until now, Kankuro didn't know. Maybe because he wasn't used to Gaara needing sleep. The closest thing to slumber he had seen his brother get was meditation, but it was clear that without Shukaku, the young Kazekage required much more than that now.

The Puppeteer contemplated leaving Gaara be and letting him sleep, knowing he must be exhausted, but the small cry that sounded from the desk made his mind up for him. Stepping inside the room, Kankuro studied his brother for a moment and could tell from the way his lips were forming a small frown and how his hands were slowly making fists that he was having a nightmare.

Kankuro hated watching the redhead suffer, but was hesitant to touch him knowing the effect it would have on the youngest. As Gaara's cries of distress grew in volume, the Puppeteer extended a hand and placed it on the dreaming man's shoulder, shaking gently. "Gaara, wake up. It's only a nightmare."

He had just gotten the words out of his mouth when the hand resting on his brother's arm was encased in sand. Kankuro knew from experience that panicking would do no good, and trying to pull his hand free would only result in the pressure increasing. So, he remained calm and still, watching as Gaara's wide eyes found his.

"K-Kankuro?"

Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, it's me." Confusion passed over his little brother's features, and he could sense the hidden question hanging in the silence of the moonlit office: _Why are you here?_ "I came to check on you and found you asleep and in the middle of a nightmare."

It was then that Gaara seemed to notice the sand still surrounding his brother's limb and opened one of his balled fists, causing the sand to fall to the ground before returning to his gourd in a single thin stream. "I'm sorry."

The Puppeteer flexed his fingers, a little surprised to find that he could still move them. He had seen first hand what Gaara's sand could do to the human body, and even though he knew his brother had changed, it still didn't erase those images. He pushed those thoughts aside and shrugged. "For what?"

Gaara didn't answer.

The room grew quiet once again until Kankuro decided to try and get the Kazekage back to sleep. "You should try going to bed. I'm sure it'll be a lot more comfortable than your desk."

The redhead stood, and for a moment, Kankuro thought Gaara was actually going to listen to his advice for once. Sadly, his optimism didn't last long. "I'm not going back to sleep."

The Puppeteer sighed. "Gaara, your exhausted. Your body needs rest to continue to function."

"I'll be fine."

Kankuro pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're not fine now. You've practically bitten everyone's head off in the building, including Temari's. What's next? The entire village?"

Gaara was silent as he walked out onto the balcony, gazing up at the moon and stars. He didn't know why, but they always had a calming effect on him and helped him think straight. After a minute or so, the redhead spoke, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm afraid."

A small breeze could've knocked Kankuro over at that moment. Such emotional honesty was almost nonexistent with Gaara, and the Puppeteer had to backtrack to be sure the words were actually said and not a figment of his imagination. Joining his brother outside, he asked the only thing he knew to ask. "Afraid of what?"

Again, Gaara didn't answer, and the image of the young Kazekage slumped over his desk, expression contorted in fear assaulted Kankuro's mind. "It's the nightmares, isn't it?"

After a moment of hesitation, Gaara nodded.

Kankuro sighed. Nightmares were something that was to be expected to happen occasionally with everyone, especially Gaara given his stormy past. No one could prevent them. They could only be there to offer support when they occurred. However, that was easier said than done with Gaara. The redhead's social interaction skills were still a work in progress thanks to being forced to remain alone for most of his life. Still, Kankuro couldn't leave his baby brother to fend for himself.

"Come on."

Gaara's brow creased with confusion as he turned to face the Puppeteer, but Kankuro had already made his way back inside and was standing in the doorway of his office, seemingly waiting on Gaara to follow.

Though he was a bit hesitant, the Kazekage left the balcony and crossed the room, grabbing his gourd that was leaning up against his chair and slinging it onto his back. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to see if we can do something to get you a good nights sleep for once," Kankuro stated as he began walking in the direction of the sibling's shared living quarters. Even though he had received a room intended specifically for the Kazekage only a floor apart from Kankuro and Temari, Gaara chose to stay on the same level as his siblings. It was something that had surprised the two ninja immensely at first since Gaara had always kept to himself throughout their childhood, but they slowly got used to the arrangement.

After a couple of minutes, the two reached their destination, and Kankuro glanced behind him at the redhead. Gaara looked as if he could fall asleep on his feet. "Man, how have you lasted this long without a full nights sleep?" The Puppeteer questioned over his shoulder as he turned the knob and entered the living room section of the quarters.

"I assume it's due to small periods of sleep combined with meditation," Gaara replied, as he followed his big brother down the hall toward the bedrooms. The sound of dishes clinking together informed him that Temari was in the kitchen. He would have to apologize for his previous rude behavior in the morning.

Kankuro pushed the door to Gaara's room open and went inside, signaling for Gaara to take a seat on the bed.

Removing his gourd and setting it down beside the nightstand, the redhead did as he was silently asked, mattress dipping lightly under his weight. Confusion once again made an appearance on his usually expressionless face. "Now what?"

Kankuro grinned. "Now you lay down and go to sleep."

Gaara's brow line furrowed yet again. "But what about the-"

Kankuro interrupted him, "Don't worry about the nightmares. I'll stay with you, and if you seem to be having one, I'll wake you up."

Gaara's ringed eyes widened slightly in surprise. "You... will?"

Realizing just what he had said, the Puppeteer nodded sheepishly as his hand rose to the back of his head, fingers becoming tangled in his brown locks as he gently scratched. "Only if you want me to." His tone was unsure and colored lightly with embarrassment.

Silence overtook the room as Kankuro's gaze fixed on the floor, unwilling to look up to see what his brother's reaction might be.

Gaara's voice was soft as he spoke. "I... I'd like that."

Kankuro's head shot up in response, and it was his turn to look at the redhead before him with widened eyes.

Gaara crawled under the covers before looking over at the Puppeteer, a tinge of embarrassment and uncertainty shown in his seafoam eyes. "Nii-san... would you," the young Kazekage adverted his eyes to the pillow beneath him, "would you... lay with me? Until I fall asleep?"

Kankuro stood there, frozen in place by shock. Such a request from Gaara was unheard of, and a few years ago, any sort of physical contact offered would've been refused. Now, here he was, asking for it. Plus, Gaara had never called him Nii-san before. In fact, during the Chūnin Exams, the Jinchūriki had told him that he didn't even consider him as a brother. However, maybe, just maybe, the connection Kankuro had always craved since the very beginning could, at last, be forged.

There was only one way to find out.

Gaara's gaze still remained glued to the pillow, waiting for Kankuro's response.

"Sure," Kankuro replied with a soft smile, walking over and climbing under the covers. The brunet decided to take a chance and wrapped an arm around his little brother, pulling him into his side in a loose embrace.

Gaara stiffened at first before he gradually relaxed, his head resting against Kankuro's shoulder. "Thank you." The redhead's voice was muffled by the Puppeteer's shirt sleeve and laced with exhaustion.

Kankuro couldn't help the tired grin that spread across his lips. "Anytime Ototo." At his words, he felt Gaara snuggle into him a touch more. He chuckled. "Get some sleep. I'll be right here if you need anything."

Gaara raised his head slightly to look at the Puppeteer. "You'll stay all night?" He asked, a mixture of hope and surprise lacing his words.

Kankuro's unpainted lids opened, his eyes meeting the seafoam greens of his little brother's. With a small yawn, he nodded. "Yep. All night."

Gaara blinked owlishly at him for a moment before he gave a quick satisfied nod himself, lowering his head back down to rest on the brunet's shoulder. "Goodnight, Nii-san."

"Night, Ototo."

* * *

Temari couldn't help but be surprised at the lack of snoring coming from behind the middle child's door as she passed by Kankuro's bedroom on the way down the hall to her own. Now curious, she peeked in and was shocked to find the bed empty.

She could've sworn she had heard someone come in earlier while she had been doing dishes in the kitchen. _'Maybe it was Gaara,'_ she thought to herself as she made her way to the youngest's room.

The door was slightly ajar, so she carefully pushed it open enough to stick her head in.

The sight that met her eyes warmed her heart. Gaara and Kankuro were snuggled into each other, both sound asleep.

She smiled brightly and quietly pulled the door closed behind her before heading to bed herself, knowing that things were slowly on their way back to normal.


End file.
